Draco Malfoy
|friends = Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle, pansy Parkinson, Theodore Nott, Severus Snape, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, Albus Potter, Neville Longbottom, Death Eaters (formerly), Hogwarts staff, Dolores Umbridge |minions = His gang |enemies = Neville Longbottom (formerly), Harry Potter (formerly), Hermione Granger (formerly), Ron Weasley (formerly), Neville Longbottom (formerly), Lord Voldemort, Death Eaters, Albus Dumbledore |likes = Bullying other students and stealing from them getting what he wants, abusing authority, helping ruin people's reputaiton, collecting dark items, tormenting others (formerly), his wife and son, Deatheaters (formerly) |dislikes = Not getting what he wants, friendship rejected, the Death Eaters, Harry judging their sons' friendship, not having the same friendship Harry, Hermione and Ron had |powers = Magic Unforgivable Curses Occlumency Potions and Alchemy Transfiguration Broomstick flight |possessions = Wand Nimbus 2001 Dress robes Eagle owl Time-Turner |weapons = His wand |films = Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 1 Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 |games = |books = |actor = Tom Felton |voice = Tom Felton |awards = IGN's ninth top Harry Potter character #4 on WatchMojo's list of "Top 10 Most Evil Harry Potter characters. |inspiration = Bullies from JK Rowling's childhood. |appearance = Man with blond hair and brown eyes, often wore dark clothes |alignment = Bad (formerly) Neutral/Good |goal = |fate = Marries Astoria Greengrass and has a son named Scorpius }}Draco Malfoy is an antagonist turned anti-hero of the Harry Potter franchise. In The Cursed Child, Draco is one of the supporting protagonists. Background Draco Malfoy was born to Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black on June 5, 1980. From pure blood families, Draco was raised into belieiving in Pure Blood supremecy and was spoiled by his parents. When compared with Dudley Dursley, he was described as making Dudley look like a nice boy. Instead of being sent to Durmstrang, which taught the Dark Arts, they instead sent him to Hogwarts after his mother didn't want her son to be too far from home. Being quite spoiled by his parents, Draco liked to make people feel inferior to feel better then everyone. Personality Concept and creation Draco was created by author JK Rowling and appears in all eight Harry Potter novels. In early drafts for Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Draco's surname was going to be Spungen, Spinks https://www.hp-lexicon.org/character/malfoy-family/draco-malfoy/ or Smart https://www.pottermore.com/writing-by-jk-rowling/draco-malfoy. In the films, Draco was portrayed by Tom Felton and was one of the fourteen characters to appear in all eight Harry Potter ''films. Tom also provided the voice of Draco Malfoy in the video-game adaptations of ''Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix and Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. He was also made to be less antagonistic toward Hagrid and has a somewhat respectful in the films than in the books. Physical Appearance Draco was slender with sleek white-blond hair, grey eyes, and pale skin complexion. he also had sharp, pointed features and described to have haughty good looks. He was strongly resembling his father in younger years. He was in perfect health for the first five years of his Hogwarts education. However, during the last year, Draco's stress caused him to grow thin, dark shades under his eyes and greyish tinge to his skin. He also had the mark of Voldemort on his forearm, which gradually faded to a scar after Voldemort was killed. As an adult, Draco's hair had grown longer in a similar appearance to his father. It grew so long that he wore it in a ponytail. Throughout Harry Potter Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone Draco made his debut in the 1998 book and the first in the seven books. Here, he begins his rivalry with Harry after he rejects Draco Malfoy's hand on the Hogwarts Express because Malfoy insulted Ron Wesley's family. The two previously met while being fitted for school robes at Madam Malkin's, a clothing shop in Diagon Alley. Of course, he doesn't know that the child is Harry at the time, they entered a conversation. During the sorting ceremony, Draco is sorted into Slytherin. He also attempts to get Harry expelled by tricking him and Ron into doing a midnight duel, hoping for him to get caught. During one night, he tells on Hermione and Harry to McGonagall. Subsequently, McGonagall punished Draco, Harry and Hermione, along with Neville Longbottom by giving them detention with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest to find a wounded unicorn. During the detention, Hagrid pairs Harry and Draco together and lends them Fang. (initially, Hagrid was going to pair Neville and Draco together until realizing the latter of the two would tease the former. The two boys come across Voldemort (in Quirrell's body) was feasting blood from a unicorn . Draco runs away in fear, leaving Harry behind. Harry Potter and the Chamber of Secrets Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban During the Care of Mystical Beasts, Draco insults one of the Hippogriffs, Buckbeak, which causes him to scratch Draco on the arm. After he is sent to the hospital, his father, Lucius attempts to have Hagrid fired but Dumbeldore intervenes. Lucius only manages to get Buckbeak executed, from the Order of the Minister of Magic. Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows In the epilogue, Draco has married Astoria Greengrass, the younger sister of fellow student, Daphne. They have a son by then, named Scorpius and were seeing him off to school. Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Three years after the events of the seventh novel, Draco raises his son on his own after his wife, Astoria, dies due to the blood curse that ran in her family. ''Harry Potter'' films In the film adaptations of Harry Potter, Draco is portrayed by Tom Felton. In the films, he has the same role in the books as he does in the films. However, his antagonistic role is toned down a bit in the films than in the books. He also has a fondness for green apples. Draco is also one of the only thirteen characters to appear in all eight Harry Potter films. Gallery DracoMalfoy WB F6 EmotionalDracoPointingWand Promo 080615 Port.jpg Draco_Malfoy_TDH.png DracoMalfoy_WB_F8_DracoGoyleZabini_V2_Still_080615_Land.jpg DracoHermioneSnapePosterPOA.jpg Harry-Potter-and-the-prisoner-of-azkaban-prisoner-of-azkaban-6094478-462-301.jpg POA Movie Still 0002 DracosGang.jpg References Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Wizards Category:Magic Users